Treated water is often discharged from utility water systems during flushing, testing, and the like. Utility water is often treated for human consumption with chemicals such as chlorine.
Traditionally, chlorinated water was simply discharged into the surrounding environment. More recently, it has been recognized that chlorinated water may be disruptive to the ecology of the environment into which it is discharged. Accordingly, attempts have been made to treat the utility water before it is discharged into the environment to prevent ecological disruption.
The present invention relates to improved systems and methods of treating chlorinated utility water discharged into the surrounding environment such that the water does not disrupt the ecology of the surrounding environment.